Sol cautivo
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Inglaterra sabe que la situación económica de España no es la óptima, lo cual es un gran incentivo para abrir la negociación y conseguir al Reino de Chile para llegar al Pacífico, y tal vez algo más. [Inglaterra x España. Histórico. One-shot]


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya. Los países latinos (colonias) mencionadas aquí pertenecen a la comunidad de LatinHetalia.

 **Advertencias** : Lime. Referencias históricas explicadas al final. Contexto Moderno-Contemporáneo.

 **Pareja** : Inglaterra/España.

* * *

 **SOL CAUTIVO**

* * *

—Cuestión de negocios—

* * *

 **«El mundo no es suficiente / Pero es un lugar perfecto para empezar, mi amor / Y si eres lo suficientemente fuerte / Juntos, nosotros, podemos tomar el mundo aparte»**

(Garbage, _The world is not enough_ )

* * *

Con pesadez, España se deja caer a cuerpo muerto sobre el gran sofá individual. Está notoriamente cansado, así lo manifiesta al masajearse las sienes, cerrar los ojos y suspirar. La cháchara de los economistas españoles se le hizo molesta como un dolor de cabeza mismo. Se siente arruinado y enfermo, cree que necesita dormir unos diez años y despertar cuando el alboroto en las colonias se solucione, cuando Francia sea detenido en su avance hacia el oeste y cuando Inglaterra deje de revolotear como un cuervo sobre su mollera, tan incierto como amenazante.

Echa su cabeza hacia atrás y aprieta un poco con sus dedos los apoyabrazos del sofá. Mira a un lado, luego al otro; no le queda ron. Suspira otra vez, ahora más molesto que cansado. Al ponerse de pie, echa hacia atrás su torso y varios huesos le truenan, recordándole cuántos siglos carga en la espalda. Se acerca a la ventana y no puede evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se ve la península, con sus ciudades y su paupérrimo comercio. Maldito bullonismo (1), lo está haciendo quedar atrás, y nadie le quiere creer cuando defiende que la acumulación de piedras no lo llevará a ningún lado salvo al atraso, la ruina y a perder la hegemonía sobre Europa y el mundo. Oh bueno, probablemente eso ya lo perdió. A Francia se le subieron los humos a la cabeza con Napoleón, Inglaterra quiere detenerlo, lo cual es una ventaja para España, pero Inglaterra no da puntada sin hilo y si algún beneficio le significa a España que Inglaterra intervenga, es que innegablemente existe la búsqueda de algo más.

Pero no es que a España le queden muchas más opciones. Fernando fue capturado (2), y qué diablos, no le gusta nada tener a José Bonaparte en su maldito trono. Maldito Francia y su avaricia. Menos mal varias de sus colonias han declarado fidelidad al rey, al verdadero rey, no a ese impostor bueno para nada que lo único que sabe hacer bien es empinar el codo.

De pronto, golpean su puerta. España voltea repentinamente.

—Tenéis visita, señor—Informa su asistente.

—Decidle que pase.

La manilla cede y la puerta se abre. El joven inclina la cabeza cuando el no invitado pasa al cuarto de oficina, no porque le haga reverencia, sino porque no desea mirarlo realmente.

Inglaterra detiene su andar errático por la sala frente a España cuando la puerta vuelve a cerrarse tras su espalda.

—Retiraos de mi vista, pirata—Espeta España sin dudar.

Inglaterra ríe brevemente mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Buenos días, España—Le saluda irónico mientras sonríe más y más—. Pasaba por el continente y vine a hacerte una visita. ¿Cómo te llevas con tu nuevo rey?

España aprieta tanto los puños que siente que sus uñas perforarán las palmas de sus manos. Sus dientes también están apretados. Lo último que necesita es una visita de Inglaterra mofándose de su desgracia en vez de emprender el plan para detener a Francia.

—Cerrad la boca—Le ordena—. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que discutir con vos, Inglaterra—Dice y se sienta, ahora, detrás de un escritorio con la ventana tras su espalda y finge leer tratados, cartas de los virreyes en América o alguna otra cosa. Inglaterra no se mueve de su lugar.

—No lo dudo—Dice burlescamente—. Ya perdí la cuenta de todos los problemas que tienes y que debes atender. ¿Cómo va la cosa, España? —Continúa burlándose— ¿Aún es el Flandes Indiano el problema?

—Y cuando salgáis, cerrad la puerta por fuera—Responde intentando ignorarlo, sin poder evitar molestarse por el comentario.

Inglaterra vuelve a reír por lo testarudo del carácter hispano.

—Ha sido una larga noche—Insiste, con su tono burlesco y su mirada verde acusadora.

—Las noches eternas no existen—Responde España apilando las cartas e intentando sonar distraído.

—Eso parece—Las manos de Inglaterra se apoyan en el escritorio. Echa un vistazo a los documentos, están desperdigados por todas partes y piensa inevitablemente que España eligió un mal momento para ponerse a ordenarlos—, pero esta situación se te está yendo de las manos. Tu noche ha durado más de trescientos años, España.

Su actividad repentina y nerviosa se detiene de pronto, como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo para inmovilizarlo. Levanta la mirada hacia Inglaterra intentando evadir la sonrisa de triunfo por haber captado su atención y por haberlo irritado otra vez. Igual que él, España apoya sus manos sobre el escritorio y se pone de pie inclinándose un poco hacia su desagradable visita.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis? —Le pregunta habiendo perdido toda su paciencia.

Inglaterra se inclina un poco también, lo suficiente como para que con un solo gesto sus labios se rocen. Ambas miradas se posan en las bocas, a la defensiva.

—Darte el sol de tu mañana—Le responde Inglaterra. Su voz sale como un suspiro y se expande en una sonrisa. Ladea un poco la cabeza como si su intención fuera besarlo.

Los labios de España se separan un poco más.

—¿Y cómo pensáis hacer eso? —Le pregunta, su voz hecha suspiro también.

Inglaterra aleja su boca de él y rodea el escritorio, parándose frente al ventanal con las manos tras su espalda. España vuelve su mirada verde hacia él y se endereza completamente.

—Hay una colonia que te pertenece, y que es de mi interés—Le informa. España frunce el ceño.

—Olvidaos de eso ahora. Esas tierras son de la Corona—Dice, girando completamente hacia el ventanal.

Inglaterra ríe otra vez y lo mira. España se percata del bello perfil que posee ese vándalo pirata.

—¿Cuál corona? —Le pregunta, provocador.

—La que sirvo.

La risa de Inglaterra se escucha tan fuerte y tan atacante que resuena en toda la habitación. España se mantiene serio.

—Quién iba a decir que el grandioso reino de Castilla y Aragón terminaría arrodillado frente a Francia.

La voz de Inglaterra es la voz de una bestia: rasposa, amenazante, burlesca. Si España no hubiera sentido esa imperiosa necesidad de golpearlo en la cara tan repentina y poderosamente, hubiera alcanzado a defenderse del agarre en su ropa por las manos de él, que sus piernas se le acercaban y le hacía chocar la cadera contra el borde del escritorio. La mirada gélida se transforma frente a sus ojos, el rostro se encoleriza y el cabello rubio se agita con cada paso que resuena con el tacón contra el piso de madera.

—Aún no te das cuenta de dónde estás, ¿no es así, bastardo? —Le espeta demasiado cerca del rostro—Te estás hundiendo en el más peligroso barro, y cuando quieras salir, será demasiado tarde—Inglaterra abre la boca como si fuera a morder a su presa, a enterrarle los colmillos y a arrancarle los pedazos de cordura. Aplastado su sentido común, España no se defiende cuando las manos pálidas se cuelan debajo de su camisa blanca de algodón—. No tienes opción, España—Le dice serpenteando la lengua—Sólo yo tengo el epílogo de tu noche eterna—Se acerca más y más. Desea morderle los labios y atrapárselos para siempre en un beso que le robe todo el aire y lo empape de lascivia. De pronto, su tono se vuelve suplicante y deseoso—Déjame darte el sol de tu mañana…

España siente de pronto que toda la sangre se le sube a la cabeza de golpe, mareándolo un poco. Cierra los ojos, como si se entregara a la muerte, esperando la mordida en su boca, la caricia de esas manos frías sobre su torso tibio y una ilusión frente a su cara, la de una restauración de su Corona. Por un segundo, la tentación le parece deliciosa; la boca de Inglaterra la presiente dulce como miel, su aliento es fresco y su tacto experto.

—Quieres saber qué se siente, ¿no? —Le tienta, aún con la lengua serpenteándole fuera de la boca, apunto de adentrarse en la de España—Quieres saber qué se sentirá un triunfo aplastante sobre Francia sin haber movido un dedo desde tu escritorio—Las manos de Inglaterra se detienen en su cintura, lo sostiene y lo empuja hasta sentarlo en el escritorio y abriéndole las piernas. Lo tienta. Lo tienta y lo sigue tentando hasta que logre derrotarlo. Nota que la respiración de España se agita, que su piel está más caliente y su mirada verde oliva se torna vidriosa. Inglaterra no ha mirado más allá de la boca y los ojos, pero está seguro de que el sexo de España está tan despierto que apenas lo soporta—Déjame ayudarte—Le lame los labios, los humedece con soltura como si fuera la más deliciosa golosina. España frunce el ceño, derrotado. Le sigue el juego a la lengua de Inglaterra e intenta defenderse al mismo ritmo con la suya. Los ojos abiertos, el aire caliente a su alrededor, y un beso que no parece un beso sino una lucha explícita de sus lenguas. Sus labios jamás se tocan. Con rudeza, Inglaterra toma los muslos de España obligándolo a dejar los pies sobre el escritorio también, completamente expuesto a su codicia y su manipulación. La erección de España es evidente, Inglaterra la masajea sobre la ropa sin abandonar el juego de sus bocas. Escucha un suspiro extasiado, casi rendido y sonríe victorioso.

España echa su cabeza hacia atrás. Siente que la lengua ahora se pasea por su mentón, por su cuello, que los dientes lo muerden con la rudeza exacta para hacerlo desear más, los labios se pasean por su piel y la nariz perfilada olfatea el aroma de su cuello y su pelo marrón, alborotado naturalmente. Las piernas le tiritan, siente puntadas en su entrepierna y entra en un estado de debilidad tan relajante como preocupante. Inglaterra lo está drogando con esas caricias, con esa forma de hablar y esa atrapante mirada verde.

—Entrégamelo—Insiste, entonces, colando ahora su mano bajo el pantalón y la otra acariciando su mejilla, su quijada y paseando su boca exquisita por el cuello de España, que parece dejarse hacer—. Entrégame al Reino de Chile y le daré la libertad a tu rey…

España aprieta sus manos sobre la ropa de Inglaterra, como si le rogara que lo dejara y lo aprisionara contra su cuerpo en una absoluta contradicción.

—¿Deseáis la salida al Pacífico, no es así, pirata? —Contraataca, entonces, gozando del tacto indecente de Inglaterra en su sexo, mientras enreda las hebras color trigo entre sus dedos.

—Muy inteligente, España—Le elogia, buscándole la boca otra vez, mordiéndole los labios y apegándose tanto a él que siente la situación como algo irrenunciable.

Abandonando por un momento el sexo de España, se dispone a desabrochar su propio pantalón. El otro lo detiene con su propia mano y su mirada refulge un cese de calor, volviéndose arisca y fría de pronto. Inglaterra lo mira como si no lo reconociera.

—Vosotros los ingleses no tendréis la salida al Pacífico, aunque me cueste mil años de prisión en una sucia isla olvidada de Dios—Sentencia.

Inglaterra frunce los labios, furioso. España, normalizando todo lo que se le ha despertado en el cuerpo como si pudiera hacerse a voluntad, baja del escritorio con la intención de ir a abrir la puerta para despedir a su no invitado, pero éste lo sostiene del brazo con brusquedad, deteniendo su andar.

—Te estás equivocando medio a medio—Responde—. Ese mocoso te está llevando a la ruina y tú no haces más que inyectar recursos a una guerra sin fin. El Reino de Chile no te significa nada más que una desventaja, entiéndelo de una buena vez.

España alza una ceja con autosuficiencia.

—¿Crees que con vos será diferente? No tenéis idea de lo hostiles que pueden llegar a ser los Araucanos. Saldréis arrancando en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Además—España vuelve su mirada al ventanal. La ciudad sigue tan agitada como hace unas horas—, la Junta (3) declaró fidelidad a Fernando.

—Eso es lo de menos—Se ríe Inglaterra—. Ese es el primer paso para la independencia.

—¿Lo decís por experiencia?—Y quien ríe último, ríe mejor.

La mirada de Inglaterra se oscurece.

—Dame a Chile, es la última vez que te lo propongo por las buenas—Lo amenaza.

—No, pirata—Insiste España—. Y es mi última palabra—Se suelta del agarre en su brazo y camina hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, le dirige la mirada más dura que Inglaterra le ha visto jamás.

Resignado, sale de la sala. Cuando España se dispone a cerrar la puerta, Inglaterra lo detiene con su brazo.

—No te preocupes demasiado—Lo provoca—, tendré la salida al Pacífico te guste o no.

—Deseo veros intentándolo—Responde él igual de bravo. Inglaterra sonríe, siniestro.

—Oh no, España. Créeme que no lo deseas—Y él mismo cierra la puerta.

Al mirar al pasillo, Inglaterra escucha su voz queda con una latente preocupación mencionando a otra de sus colonias y su sonrisa no se borra de su cara, pensando en lo rápido que trabaja la mente de España. Cuando éste abre la puerta buscándolo, Inglaterra ya habrá adelantado su viaje a las Américas en busca de su segunda opción: Río de la Plata.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora_** :

 **(1)** El Bullonismo fue una de las tantas formas en las que el Mercantilismo se llevó a cabo en los reinos europeos en la Edad Moderna. La definición clásica de éste es la acumulación de piedras preciosas, pero eso es el caso del Bullonismo y fue adoptado por España. El Mercantilismo en sí mismo es, en resumidas cuentas, la intervención del Estado (o de la Corona, en su defecto) en la economía.

 **(2)** Para la independencia de Chile y las demás colonias españolas, Napoleón estaba haciendo de las suyas por Europa y capturó al rey de España, Fernando VII, y colocó en su lugar a su hermano, José Bonaparte.

 **(3)** La Junta que menciona España se refiere a la Primera Junta Nacional de Gobierno realizada en Chile el 18 de septiembre de 1810, donde de Independentista no tenía nada porque se declaró expresamente la fidelidad al rey español Fernando VII y el rechazo a la figura de José Bonaparte.

Esta historia es una idea original que tuve hace mucho tiempo, cuando me enteré por casualidades de la vida (bueno no casualidades, fue en la escuela) que el Imperio Español mantenía bajo su dominio al Reino de Chile por una sola razón: evitar que Inglaterra tuviera la salida hacia el Pacífico. Sólo por eso. Qué triste por nosotros u.u

Le dejé el detalle de español castellano a España porque me seduce demasiado esa idea. Bueno, todo de España me seduce. Qué diablos.

¡Gracias por leer!

¿ **Reviews**?


End file.
